


Give Me Your Hand and Hold Me

by faicotone



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A little?, Canon Compliant, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, i have no idea how to tag this, post 3b
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 22:56:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1487197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faicotone/pseuds/faicotone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Stiles saw him after months, Derek kissed his hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me Your Hand and Hold Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is obviously inspired by that finale's ending. It's nothing much but I hope you guys like it. The title was taken from Take Me to Your Heart by Michael Learns to Rock because I'm unimaginative like that.

The first time Stiles saw him after months, Derek kissed his hand.

A few weeks after the nogitsune was killed, Derek left town again, leaving a note on Stiles’ desk saying he wanted to visit Cora. Stiles had sent him a message to wish him a save trip and ask him to tell Cora they all missed her. And that was that.

Then a month passed without any contact from the guy. Lydia approached Stiles about the sinking feelings in her gut and Scott decided to check up with Cora about his wellbeing. She had been surprised when they called, told them Derek hadn’t called her in months and definitely didn’t pay her a visit.

After three weeks of research, tracking, and planning, and full-out fights, they found Derek. He was locked away in an underground dungeon, chained to the wall with electric collar tight around his neck. He was barely conscious, slumping against the moldy wall. Scott and Isaac, who had come all the way from London to help them when he heard the news, rushed forward to free him but were stopped by a thin line of mountain ash separating the room into two halves. Stiles stepped away from Jackson, who was dragged along by Isaac and stayed in the hallway to look out for any danger, and broke the line for them.

He intended to go back to annoying Jackson but a low whimper that sounded suspiciously like his name stopped him. From the way Scott and Isaac turned to stared confusedly at Stiles, he probably didn’t imagine it.

So Stiles stepped forward while the others were working on each chains and took off the collar. When his fingers brushed against Derek’s jaw, his eyes shot open and Stiles was faced with a pair of beautiful green-gold-grayish eyes.

They stared at each other until both of Derek’s hands were free, Stiles’ fingers barely touching his skin. Then Derek grabbed his right hand and dragged his lips against each fingers slowly before letting go.

Stiles pulled his hand back. Scott helped Derek to his feet and Jackson yelled from outside that it was time they moved their asses out of this place. So Isaac pulled Derek up his back and they ran, following Lydia’s scream that echoed through the hall, guiding them back.

-*-*-*-

Stiles was pulling carrots out of a pot when he heard footsteps coming down the stair. He turned around to find Derek in a red sweater and gray sweatpants walking toward him, wearing a slightly sleepy frown. He finished his work and turned around to get a proper look at the guy, putting both of his hands on the counter and leaning back against it.

“Hey Derek, you’re awake.”

Derek stopped dead in his track, for a few horrifying seconds, Stiles thought he had done something wrong. But then Derek took a glance at the counter and seemed to relax. He murmured “Yeah” and moved to sit down on the table. His eyes lingered on the counter for a moment before he looked away and spoke, more clearly. “Yeah, I’m awake.”

That was when Stiles realized Derek had been looking at his right hand.

He pursed his lips then moved to sit across from the guy. “You’re okay? Feeling better?”

“Yeah. A lot better.”

“Good. That’s…great.”

Both of them were silent after that, neither wanted to bring up any serious topics. Derek kept his eyes at the table while Stiles looked around the kitchen wildly. Then he saw the time and turned back to look at Derek again.

“Well, are you hungry? I cooked. But if you don’t like boiled vegetable with sesame seasoning and tofu steak then we can order takeout.”

Derek looked up. He seemed to be thinking for a brief moment, frowning slightly, before he answered. “Are you fine with Chinese?”

Stiles smiled and nodded a few times too many. “Yep. Absolutely.”

He was sure his dad would appreciate more vegetable and tofu.

-*-*-*-

After dinner, Stiles called Scott to tell him Derek had woken up. Ten minutes later, three werewolves and a banshee were in his living room, taking turn speaking to Derek who was sitting on the couch with Stiles.

“I’m glad you are okay.” Isaac said to his former alpha. Derek looked him in the eyes and nodded slowly. “Me too. Thank you, all of you.” He turned to locate all of them. Then he leaned back against the couch and sighed. “I guessed now is the time to talk. What have you already found out?”

At this, Stiles exchanged glance with Lydia, who had remained quiet since she arrived almost five minutes ago, before he spoke. “We know it’s a shape-shifter, female, and a hunter? Working together? We haven’t really paid attention to the what and why, just the where and how.”

Then Lydia began to speak up. “I can’t recognize the cause of the danger, just that there is something--”

“It’s Kate Argent.”

The words were rushed out, like he just wanted to get it over with. The whole room fell silent, except for the deodorant commercial playing on the TV that had been background noise for their conversation. There was a small click that captured the werewolves’ attention and they all turned to the door to see the Sheriff walking in.

“Oh, so he woke up?” His dad asked as he deposited his jacket on his usual chair.

“Y…yeah. Yeah, he woke up.” Stiles stuttered. His dad walked to the fridge and pulled out the plate Stiles had wrapped earlier and put it in the microwave.

“Alright, carry on with what you kids are doing. I’m gonna just sit here and have my miserable, life-ruining dinner. Don’t mind me.”

“Hey, that meal is delicious vegetarian food. Okay? I worked hard on it!” Stiles lied, he only boiled the vegetable and grilled the tofu and that was about it. But it was delicious nonetheless, he was sure.

The sheriff hummed his acknowledgement and waved him off. Stiles, satisfied that the plate was being properly heated up in the microwave, let his father be and strolled back to the living room where the other had moved on to a less depressing subject.

He sat down on the same spot, beside Derek, who winced a little when he caught himself looking at Stiles’ hand again. He really needed to find out what was that about.

Isaac was telling everyone about how he and Jackson had to suffer through British werewolves’ etiquette to run with the London pack on full moon when Stiles leaned into Derek’s personal bubble and murmured softly. “You should stay the night.”

By the look on Scott’s face, the other werewolves probably heard it too but no one showed any sign of objection so Stiles kicked his feet on the table and snorted at Isaac’s fake undignified expression which earned him an approving smile from Lydia and the conversation flew smoother from there.

-*-*-*-

Hopping onto the bed, Stiles wondered briefly would he be able to get Derek to talk by seducing him with his apparently very interesting hand, then decided against it because he had no clue how to accomplish that. He wiggled his fingers a little, trying to see the appeal, and frowned when he failed.

Derek chose that moment to walk into the room, wet and half-naked after his shower. Normally, Stiles would be ogling his perfect abs but not this time. This time he didn’t see strong muscles that made up Derek’s thick body, all he see was how thin the guy had become and the claws mark across his chest and the little burned scars scattering across his abdomen.

Derek looked insecure for a second, like having _scars_ is something he felt ashamed of. Stiles wanted to trail his mouth along all those lines and spots, to wipe that expression off his handsome, perfect face, but remembered just in time that he had no right to do so. So he bounced to his wardrobe, dug out a t-shirt and a pair of boxer, and threw it at the guy. “Wear these. At least the boxer would probably fit.”

Derek grunted his reply and put them on obediently. Stiles didn’t know what to feel about the fact that Stiles’ clothes actually fitted Derek now that he had lost so much weight.

Both of them got under the comforter after Stiles turned off the light. Derek was lying on his side facing the wall while Stiles lied on his back staring at the ceiling. He had so many questions to ask but no idea of what to do with the answers, if Derek would answer at all.

So he asked the simplest one he could think of.

“How do you feel?”

Derek was quiet for so long Stiles thought he had fallen asleep. But then he answered.

“I don’t know.”

Both of them shuffled until they are facing each other, staring at the blurry feature with dim moonlight filtering through the blind. Stiles swallowed the gulp in his throat when he felt Derek’s fingers entwining with his under the comforter. “You want to talk?”

Derek’s fingertips brushed pass Stiles’ knuckles gently. “Can we do this later?”

“Yeah. Sure. Later is good. Okay. Later is fine.” Stiles nodded fervently and felt a little ridiculous.

Derek nodded then, once, and looked straight into Stiles’ eyes. “Thank you.”

They fell asleep shortly after that, hands still clasped firmly between the two of them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this right after I watch the finale but I kept wanting to make it longer. Obviously, I gave up. So this might or might not be a series, depends on whether I can come up with an actual plot or not. If you can think of anything feel free to throw it at me. I also welcome comments. Comments are good.
> 
> And here's my tumblr, no one asked for it but I'm going to put it out there anyway: http://faicotone.tumblr.com/


End file.
